Two Side But One
by Eternal Dreamer Frederic
Summary: Frederic DevilxFrederic Angel are seeing each other and never left each other since. Rated T for teen and lemon. Chapter complete, please don't hate and there is a url of how I look. PM if you can't see or understand.


I claim no characters of Eternal Sonata

Frederic x Frederic

Realistic/Devil x Dreamer/AngelYaoi, LemonComment from author

If you want to know how on earth I am making this kind of story, well because I do kind of find it interesting. Want to know what it's like; who's the devil and angel, here is the link to the picture.

(Sorry it wouldn't go linking to the picture...)

type tinyurl with a dot com

And connect the bottom url with the link above and you'll see the picture!

**/3udao3**

**If you can't get it, just send me a private message and I'll give you the link to that picture, it's kind of pain in the butt with this...**

**Picture like that is been being edit and has some block off so that no one can steal any close of their face for something of their own. I had credit the artist, you will have to find this picture yourself and no don't ask for it. Those two are whom the devil and who's the angel, don't forget. I call the Realistic Frederic a devil because maybe that's what I like about him. But as you can see, I best it call the devil because if you play Eternal Sonata that you fought with Frederic Francois Chopin have you noticed Frederic now possess dark magic other than light? Well, yes, we do see him use dark magic but it's more different than what we have and learn. So other than using the dreaming Frederic with all so formal, the devil (on picture, right) is he. Thank you, and again, don't steal image but I know it's written but don't bother trying to do something stupid like reframe it as yours or whatever…**

A dreamer walks into his room and glances at his time clock that is hanged around his waist. It was directly three thirty and it was his time that he has to make a move on so he starts racing out. "Oh no I'm going to be late!" His cape starts to hook off from his shirt after a few clutters was caused while he running.

As dreamer Frederic, man whom formality reaches his other self, the manner Frederic he made a stop and regain his air. "Why are you dashing once place to another, I saw you run that then to there, there to that. Why can't you just stay in once place, angel?"

Frederic of dreamers stares up to his physical body and pouts. "Oh easy for you to say, devil. I have work and you don't. Do you not know what's the meaning of living?"

"I do but just don't move around too much, angel." His devil's last word was spoken as he disappears out his angel's back. Angel Frederic takes his look to himself who were no longer found behind. "Devil…"

Hour later.

A piano distance not so far where the angel was at, and dreamer Frederic was taking a like it's element and tone. So as it touches each time, his heart reacts and start moving toward of that direction. It leads to his other self, Devil Frederic. The Devil was placing his finger on each key, tapping and spooning such lovely noise as if it was a treasure item when you open a small music box.

Wind had blow and blew the devil's shirt widely apart from his opposite. Angel Frederic was more into his song and never knew it was finding words to his heart of how he feels so much right now. His other self moved his angel, playing with nothing more to say. It experimenting how can the angel do this when he's alone without his devil.

"Oh devil this keys you play are so wonderful…" said so softly tone Angel, walking nearly to himself that plays on the piano. His devil takes a open eyes and stop, looking to angel dreamer Frederic. "Frederic, why are you here?"

"Your beautiful music had lead me here and I cannot simply ignore such beauty imagine feeling alone so I came."

"I see. Want to know what keys it?"

"Yes, please teach me my devil."

They both sat together and exchange smile. Devil explains each keys were have to hit and step to make another sound effect of when hitting a key. It music the room bit, and Devil now start teaching one by to another to make his angel taught well.

It was the White Mirror they had play but angel Frederic never founds how it can be sound so beautiful and lovely at the same time. It makes his heart never if he ever found his love to hear. "Oh it sound so wonderful, will you teach me more?"

"Of course my angel."

They lay their head on each other's head, finding a feeling of this music pianos play with each melody that were tap. The environmental of this song was sad but it's a lead to path. But to an angel, it fears it was mostly love and cannot be doubted so he examined his other self's face and smiled.

Angel of dreamer never had laid his eyes off of his devil, feeling and knew his realistic man is so magnificent than he himself is. It was coming to night and the angel couldn't let the feeling go through as it gasped through out and in of his heart.

"Why can't this feeling be gone…"

"Be gone of what?"

Frederic of dreams turn his head and find his other right there exposed from the door as he welcomed himself without saying proper. "Be gone what, what feeling?"

The devil start stepping one foot to another close of his angel, giving grins. Angel walks back behind once step himself starting with his right but falls behind the cabinet, trapped and bounded no escape for his devils strange out looking grin.

Angel Frederic was terrify but know what he wants as Devil Frederic nabbed his both wrist tighten giving a smirk. "Something you dream of me doing, angel?"

He toss his head away from the main on top of him, scared bit at same time yet little bit excited. "N-No! Nothing!"

While the angel's heart thundering and racing, devil Frederic places his lips onto his other self. His angel blushed out of might and embarrassment, falling more back but onto ground. Their kiss was lasted longer than just a simple let out one; they explore each other's into another. "Mm…"

Their clothes start sliding off of each other, tempting to give one another's love while they passion each other longer. "Ah…" Said angel whom lost his clothing except his jeans on for his devil. His devil smiles and touches angel's cheek to give a one last kiss before they move on to another feeling of each other's.

Both shirts and clothes remove and pants weren't, they were on bed kissing again more and more to explore. Tongues were licking each other inside more as their saliva for one another drips inside. After soon, angel pushes the devil and coughs knowing they did kiss too long than first time they had did. "C-can we do the other thing…?" Said so nervously, shaking same time. The devil knew there was a coming mood of him and smiles.

Devil was prepared, removing the angel's pant and it reveals his erection, slowly teased by inserting his angel inside and slurs out and in. His angel twitches, whining at the same time for his first time touch by another man. Their body rumbles one another, tempting more warmth. "Too ticklish I presume?" Said devil, slinging around his beneath wanting lover.

Angel nods, losing him. "O-Ohhg."

"So irresistible, adorable. Back to where I was doing."

Flexing toward and back, touches were flattening each other's body and tug as Frederic gasps louder. Feeling so devastating he was and it finally blasts himself out in front of devil's face. He smiled. "To our last stage." Said devil.

Reach of each other, Frederic hang close to his other self. "B-Be gentle…"

Nodding, the devil places his erection inside of himself slowly and gives a loud cried by his other self whom was getting a tight feeling side of him. "A-augh, a-ahh…" It was finally in and his devil grabs both side of the angel's shoulder, thrusting deep of each time and quick. It started to faint one by another, losing how much it can be enjoyable at the same time but being so scared as well.

Devil's hand were slipping off of his uke's side and place his arm on each side after pushing himself deer and harder to Frederic's hole. The angel groans bit of pain but was fascinated through to another.

"Angel, does it hurt?" Pausing one second to look at his beneath mate for his answer. His mate opens eye slowly, looking at his giving mate and shakes head. "All right. Hold me tight so you can brace it, all right my precious twin."

He obeys and straps his own arms behind the devil's back shoulder, holding on tight for facing harsh impact pounding against his body. "A-aahhh…" Said more loudly as it become deeper and deeper.

Each moment were becoming rough for the beneath mate but it was going well, the devil never sure if he'll be fine the next morning after he spilled inside himself inside of the angel. "Angel?"

Angel Frederic looks at his devil. "Yes devil?"

"Are you sure you'll be all right, I mean… I made you bleed…"

"I'll be fine, devil, I'll be fine. Maybe a day or two, it'll eventually recover."

Devil gives a smile. "All right, let me trust those words." He sat next to his mated love and hugs him. "So I did fine right?"

Angel nods and kisses him. "I find it funny that we did it…"

"Yes, but there shouldn't be so much trouble… It's night, let get some sleep."

Angel kisses him one last time for the night and nods. "Yes, my 'love'!" They exchange each other a smile and slept together in bed naked.

Next morning…

They were still asleep, a man came in. "Hey, Frederics time to get out of--- OH what the fuck!? Allegretto!!!" There he ran off.

"Hmm, did you hear anything?" said Devil, scrubbing his eye.

Angel shakes his head against his love's chest. "Maybe you are hearing things, love."

Devil agree, "Oh well, back to sleep."

"Devil?"

"Yeah angel?"

"You now… We may be two people but… Do we share same heart?"

He yawns gently and mannerly. "Yes, but no one says we can love each other right?" Angel nods and smiles. "Yes, you are right."

Lastly their day starts, their lips pressed onto another and get out of bed to be ready of their whatever day they do today. But afterwards, they'll sneak back in and make love if they can run.

The end

**Ok… I know it doesn't make sense or anything but I think it's fine…**

Don't hate or anything, review and submit!


End file.
